


The Chainsaw Prank

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Horror Movies<br/>A sort of prequel to Scare Points. Emma and Killian watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chainsaw Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Horror movie I've ever seen, unless you count Jaws and Jurassic Park, and they always say write what you know.

“Cannibals. I don’t like cannibals.” Killian says, pulling Emma closer to his body.

They are stretched out on the couch, Emma’s head resting on Killian’s chest, while they watch that night’s scary movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

“Are you sure you can’t just tell me whether she gets away or not?” He whines for the umpteenth time. 

“Hook, the movie will be over in,” she shifts to check her phone on the table, leaving him with a frown on his face not unlike grumpy cat’s, “fifteen minutes. You can’t wait until then?” 

“Alright, Swan,” he sighs. 

She gently pats the hand resting on her side. “Get ready.”

A chainsaw roars to life as Leatherface jumps out at his victim.

Killian gasps and tightens his grasp on her.

“Ow! Hook! Hook!” Emma shouts trying to wiggle away.

“What?” He says, horror in his voice.

“Your hook!” She lifts up her shirt just enough to reveal a pinprick of blood below her ribs.

He brushes the spot away with his thumb, letting his hand come to a stop on her hip. Gentle pressure encourages her to step forward. He places a single kiss over the injury.  “I’m so sorry, love. You know I didn’t mean it. Maybe no more horror movies for me tonight.” 

“I know it wasn’t on purpose, Killian,” she says quietly. Her hands drop to his shoulders as he kisses her stomach again, this time a little more forcefully. 

He catches her eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. 

“Oh no. We aren’t starting that right now. You have a movie to finish.” She drops back down to the couch. 

“Why? I’d rather be doing something much less gruesome.” He sits up and kisses her neck.

“Because I had to endure an hour and twenty minutes of you asking whether she lives or dies, so you could get out of watching the movie. You are finishing it.” 

“But after it’s over you are all mine,” he says deeply.

 

~o~

 

She waits until he’s groggy and slow to enact her revenge. Her eyes close in concentration. 

The blender in the kitchen comes to life.

Killian yelps and pushes Emma off of him in a blind panic, looking around wildly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her grinning. “That was just the blender wasn’t it?”

“Mhmmmmm,” she draws out. 

“This does not count, Swan.” He points a finger menacingly. 

“Sure it doesn’t,” sarcasm laces her voice.

“Right, it doesn’t.”

“Nope! I got a scare point!” Her fingers dance up his bare chest as she taunts him. “Concede and I’ll kiss you.”

“Bribery?! You’re using bribery on me?!” 

“You are a pirate.” She climbs back on top of him.

“Aye, I am.” He runs his hand down her back. “Fine, my love, I concede.” 

She lets go and presses her lips against his, whispering between kisses, “I would’ve kissed you anyway.” 


End file.
